


Stuck Between Time

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, POC! Harry Potter, Plot with a bit of smut, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Harry, Time Travel, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Hayden Potter was walking down the hallway. How did she get here? She barely recognizes her surroundings. There is something she's supposed to be doing, right? The girl who lived, on a mission, always. But, who was the girl who lived? Not Hayden, because she was no one special. That is, until she started to get flashbacks of things that she doesn't even remember. What hapened to her that she has to deal with this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun and really long to write, but it may not make alot of sense. I tried my best, so if you like it, let me know. I had the idea floating around my head for a while now to add more than one AU into one story and this came out of it. Enjoy!

Hayden was walking down the hallway. How did she get here? She barely recognizes her surroundings. There is something she's supposed to be doing, right? The girl who lived, on a mission, always.

Hayden Potter, with bold red hair and deep green eyes like her mother, with deep brown skin like her father; with a scar the shape of lightning on her head, scars covering her whole body, she walked. 

She found herself in the defense room, realizing she was at Hogwarts. Nothing feels real and it's like she's floating through the hall. She looked at the desk to see Professor Lupin. Hayden almost thought that he couldn't see her, until he looked up and gave a start. “Hayden?” 

“Professor.” Her mouth says. 

“Are you okay? You look… different.”

“Different, Professor?” She's not controlling herself as she speaks. 

“I guess I should say, older?” 

“I'm as old as I am.” He looked for a moment, studying her. 

“How old is that?” She laughs. “Sixteen, of course. Why are you back in class?”

“Sixt-” He sputters, looking at her incredulously. “B-back in class?” 

“I mean, I just saw you at the…” She trailed off. Where had she seen him last? There was something familiar about what she was saying, but she couldn't quite place it. 

“The what?” 

“What?” What were they talking about? She looked at the desk in the defense room to see Professor Lupin. “Professor Lupin, are you okay? You seem a bit stressed.” and he did. He was white in the face and looking at her strangely. 

“I'm… fine. Hayden, are you okay?”

“Of course. Why would I be?” Lupin stood, walking over, putting his hand to her forehead. 

“Oh, Hayden. You're burning up.” He lead her to the infirmary. She was easily pushed into the bed, confused. Madam Pomfrey came by. “Poppy, can you fire call Sirius? Something is wrong with Hayden.” 

Soon, Sirius was by her side, not looking as sickly as he did before. His face was fuller and healthier and filled with concern. 

Of course he would be concerned, but Sirius had never looked sick. He was always like this. He was talking to her. “What?”

“I said, are you okay, Pup? What happened?” 

“Nothing happened. I'm fine.” 

“Well, aside from being strangely older. That could have been from a botched experiment.” Sirius said, then sat straight, looking at Remus. She looked at Remus, too.

“Where did your scars go?” They both looked at her, watching. 

“What scars, Hayden? I've never had scars.” Remus explained. Of course. Why would he have scars? “Hayden?”

“Yea?”

“What scars?” 

“Scars?”

“Yea. You just asked about my scars.”

“Remus, you don't have scars. Do you? Are you okay?” for some reason, Sirius and Remus seemed to begin panicking. Sirius jumped up, running out of the room, while Remus felt her forehead again. What was with them?

When Sirius came back, he was followed by a person who looked very much like him, but more calm, with shorter hair. She recognized him. 

“You're alive?” She asked, and he seemed to jump. 

“Y-yea. Am I not supposed to be?” 

“I mean… you… you weren't alive.” Wait, that's not right. He's standing right there. 

“Hayden? I've been alive the entire time.”

“Of course you have. That's why you're here.” 

“But you just said I wasn't.”

“That's dumb. Why would I say that? You're obviously alive.”

“Hayden.”

“Regulus.” 

“What were you doing before you got here?”

“There was an attack, and I was hidden, but…” But what? Who was attacking? Before she came here- “I was on my way to see Remus and he went all crazy on me, bringing me here.” They shared a look that she didn't like. 

“Before that?”

“I was with Draco, I think. No, he's… a Death Eater, I wouldn't be…” her head was beginning to hurt. “I was with Draco in the common room, but he mentioned that he didn't know how to figure out the homework so I offered to go ask for help. You know how he's so quiet.” 

“What's a Death Eater?”

“A what?”

“A Death Eater.” She chuckled. What a weird name.

“That sounds like a Slytherin clique. Kind of sassy, honestly. Why are you guys so serious looking?” Regulus walked forward. 

“Pardon me.” He said, then waved his wand over her. Every time he did that, she felt so naked. When he was done, he sighed heavily. “Nothing. No spells, hexes, charms potions. No trace of anything. I don't know why she's like this.”

“Should we get the headmaster?” Sirius asked, still panicking, if not worse. 

“Call her.” Through the fire, Professor McGonagall came. 

“What is the problem?”

“Wait, wasn't...?” She asked. “Where's Dumbledore?” Remus, Sirius, and Regulus all looked at her as if she was crazy. McGonagall, however blanched.

“Who?” Regulus finally spoke. 

“Who, what?”

“Who's Dumbledore?”

“I don't know, who is Dumbledore?” That was a strange name. 

“You just…”

“Just what?” She gave a nervous laugh. “You guys are being so strange.” Everyone looked at McGonagall expectantly, as if asking for answers, but the woman seemed to have none. She more seemed to have nothing to say at all. No one did. “Woah, what's with the somber atmosphere?” 

McGonagall walked over, sitting on the bed. “I'm going to ask you some questions. You have to answer them without thinking about it. Just answer as quick as you can.” Hayden nodded. “What's your name?”

“Hayden Lily Potter.”

“How old are you?”

“Sixteen. No, fourteen.”

“Who is your father?”

“James Potter.”

Your mother?”

“Lily Potter.” 

Remus sat down on the other side of her.

“Why do I have scars?”

“You're a werewolf.” She felt her vision unfocused, before coming back. “You don't have scars. Nice try. We talked about this.” They decided to ask her a long series of questions. 

Regulus asked how he died. “Voldemort killed you. You're not dead, Regulus. You're right there.” Sirius asked who was fighting.  “We were fighting Death Eaters because of… because…” Her head pulsed, causing her to hold it. “Hell, it hurts.” 

Remus, who was quite silent the entire time, spoke up. “Is it possible that this was some kind of botched time traveling?”

“She would have to be traveling way beyond her years for some of the things she knows.” McGonagall explained. “I haven't heard the name of Dumbledore in almost fifty years.”

“Fifty years?” Hayden asked.

“He died, along with a boy named Tom, who was attacking the school.”

“Tom Riddle! Voldemort was who we were getting away from. He killed my parents, too.” Everyone looked at her as if she said she was going to throw herself off the highest tower. 

Sirius sat close to her. “How did your parents die, Hayden?”

Her vision unfocused and she stared at nothing. “Voldemort attacked them while trying to kill me, but it rebounded back to him and gave me my scar.” Her head pulsed so she grabbed at it. “Ah, hell’s bells. My parents aren't both dead. Only my mum.” Tears were forming in her eyes. “She died giving birth to me. Are you entirely done?” McGonagall looked at Sirius. 

“I will have the floo connected. Call James.”

* * *

When James walked in the room, the first thing she did was wrap him in in a hug. “I never thought-” She stopped. She never thought what? Why did she miss him so much? It's not like she hadn't seen him just a few months ago. “Sorry. I haven't been…” She looked up at James. “You're here! Why are you here?” Hayden looked back to Sirius. “Have I done something wrong?”

James immediately looked at Regulus. He was scowling, sure, but it wasn't the same way that he did with Sirius when he did something wrong. It was more… concerning. “What happened to my daughter?”

“No one has any idea.” Remus explained. “She just came to my office looking spaced out. Honestly, I thought she might have been high, but then she started acting like I she was surprised that I was here. She's been saying things that didn't happen, like Regulus dying and some guy named Tom Riddle who killed you when she was a baby.”

James’ eyes widened as he looked down at her. He covered her cheeks with his hands, holding her face. She felt her eyes tear up, but smacked his hands away. “Awe, come on dad. Why are you getting all mushy on me?”

“She also said that I was a werewolf.” Remus explained, amusement lacing his voice. 

“Who said that?” She asked, turning around, returning his humor. “You're not cheating on Sirius, are you?” Her heart jumped in her chest. “You're with Sirius? What about Tonks?” Sirius gasped. “What's wrong with you?” Why would he just gasp like that? Was it something she said?

“Nothing, it's just…” Sirius waved his hand absently. “Stuff.” 

Minerva?” Her father finally asked. “Would I be allowed to take her to St. Mungo’s?” 

“I was going to suggest it. Remus seems to think that it may be the result of faulty time travel, so we shall not rule that out.”

Her day ended with a group of Mediwitches poking her with their wands as they were confused about her speaking simple sentences. They made her stay over night to observe her.

* * *

“Well?” Sirius was in his office pacing when they walked in. James flopped into his chair. 

“Nothing. No one could find anything wrong with her. I'm half tempted to make her to a Muggle neurologist to see if they can find something.”

“Muggles are useless when it comes to magic.” It was silent for a long time. She watched Sirius pace up and down the room. There was something off about the way he looked. Hayden couldn't place a finger on it. She expected him to be bony and thin with too long hair and too tight skin. Not this man, so full of life and love and the transfiguration teacher at a school. She thought about Sirius's’ brother Regulus. The way that her father looked at him earlier. 

He was the potions teacher and often took care of her when she didn't know what to do. She was always a little out of it, feeling like she was missing something. She looked to her left, catching sight of herself in the mirror. Curiously- though Hayden didn't understand why it was curious- she didn't have any kind of scar. Not on her forehead, or her arm, or the back of her hand. 

“Why don't you ask people in the ministry about time travel stuff?” Sirius said. 

“I'm gonna go. If you want to do any more freak tests, I'll be in Gryffindor-” She stopped. Gryffindor? She was, and always had been, in Ravenclaw. “Sorry, Ravenclaw tower.” She walked away, ignoring the look that was shared between Sirius and James. 

When Hayden made it to the tower, arms went around her waist. She tensed, but then smelled expensive cologne and chocolate. She giggled as he pushed his face into her mess of a hairdo. 

“You've been gone for a long time for just asking a question. Do you look older than yesterday?”

“My father thought I was acting weird so he took me to St. Mungo’s. And people have been telling me that a lot.” Draco pulled away from her. 

“The hospital? Why there?” 

“I have no idea. Everyone is acting so weird. Regu- I mean, Professor Black wouldn't even look at me after a while. Mr. Black looked like he was going to hug me to death. Professor Lupin looked scared, if anything.” 

“You know how weird it is that you're on a first name basis with half of the teachers here?” She chuckled again, turning around in his arms. Hayden wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him. 

“Well, they're all practically family. I thought it was bad enough that Sirius and Regulus were teachers, then Remus joined the faculty.”

“Plus Weasley’s Uncle, in Theory of Magic.” 

“Well, Ron is a good friend, too, so of course I know his family. Professor Prewitt isn't that bad.” 

“He never takes anything seriously.”

“It's fun.” She didn't realize when they had started to sway on the spot, but he was pressing ever closer to her. When their lips finally met, he moaned into it, sending shivers down her spine. She smiled as his palms slid over her sides, up and down. 

The school had long since traded robes for regular clothes of your house color, she remembered, feeling his hand slide up her thigh. He pulled away from her, talking in a heavy, hoarse voice. “Why don't we go to my room, yea?” She threw her head back and laughed at the girl who was standing In the portrait hole, gaping at them. Hermione Granger, she thought the girl's name was. 

“Yea, let's go. But you have to carry me.” 

“Any time, dear Princess.” Hayden flushed at hearing his words and the pet name. It seemed slightly strange coming from his lips, like he wasn't supposed to be treating her so kindly. She didn't care much, though, because with his hands on her thighs, he hoisted her onto his hips. 

She crossed her ankles, letting him carry her to his dorm room. Inside, there was only A boys named Ernie and Evan. When the door opened, they looked up. Even spoke. “Aw, again, guys? Do you have to do this every two days?”

“It's human nature, my man. We're teenagers. Hormones are high and morals are low.” Hayden explained. “Now out, both of you.” She was sitting on the bed, pointing at the door. Grumbling they walked out, Draco didn't even wait for them to leave before he was on her, kissing down her neck.

They fought to rid her of clothes, getting tangled in the mess of fabric she had tied around her hips. When the jacket was off, he easily devastated her of the shirt and started sliding off her pants. “You should start wearing skirts. It would make this so much easier.” She laughed as she kicked off the jeans, leaving her in white underwear, deeply contrasting her dark skin. 

“Maybe I will. For now, though. Your turn.” Hayden sat up, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. “Strip for me, heathen.”

“Hm. I'll save the strip show for later, yea? For now, you do the charms, I'll get undressed.” She smiled as he took his clothes off, leaving him in too- tight, revealing boxers. His erection was outlined through his underwear and she shivered. She quickly cast a charm she learned in a book to make her muscles relax. Draco leaned over her again, leaning her back to his bed, kissing from her neck down to her chest. 

Hayden lifted her back so he could easily unclasp the bra, tossing it away. She called out into the air when his mouth closed around her nipple. “Fuck, Drake.” He hummed, sending shivering delight up her body. He licked the other breast, leading down her torso with open mouthed kisses, until he reached her panties. His eyes met hers as he waited, fingers in the waistline. 

Hayden nodded, so he slid them down her thighs, exposing her sex to the cold air. He kissed her thigh, scraping his teeth against it, before she could feel his breath on her. Draco slid his fingers up the center, circling the nerves there until he spread her open and dived in.

Her fingers found his hair, scratching his scalp as she felt his tongue creating soft patterns in her private flesh. When he ran the flat of his tongue against her, she screamed. That was one of her favorites. 

She rolled her hips to his movement, gasping at the pure pleasure he was giving her. Her belly was getting tight, her toes digging into the bed, her hips rolling and her back arched as far as they could go. “D- Drake I'm-!” He didn't stop for a second, using his tongue expertly to make her yell as the orgasm overtook her body. 

“You know I love it when you call me that, right?” Hayden smiled dopily, eyes heavy and body sated. 

“Pet names are cliché.” She joked. With a deep breath, she sat up, pulling her panties back on. “Your turn.” She smiled brightly, and he looked at her incredulously. His silvery eyes shined at the idea. “I don't think we'll actually fuck today, but I can at least help here.” She explained, tracing a line along his dick causing him to hiss. She wasn’t sure if she was even ready for it. “Yea?” He nodded. 

She sank to her knees in front of him, pulling it from its confines easily. It sprang out, hard and leaking in, front of her. She didn't do this much. He always said that she didn't have to, he was just happy with pleasing her. He never even made any complaint, or asked her to. 

She grinned as she took him into her hand, pumping his dick slowly. There was something about him standing in front of her that gave a rush of satisfaction. When she kissed the head, he hissed and laced his fingers into wild red locks. She licked it, then put her lips around it, pushing her head forward to take him into her mouth. “Oh god, Princess, you're amazing.” She pulled away, moving her hand on his erection while she spoke. 

“Really?”

“Fuck. I could just cum by watching you.” His eyes were glazed over, but still shining as he looked down at her. 

“Instead of that, cum while I'm sucking your cock.” She felt him twitch in her palm. Hayden leaned in again, taking as much of it as possible before she gagged, covering the rest in her hand. When she moved her head away, her hand followed. 

“Fucking hell, Princess. I'm not going to last.” She hollowed her cheeks as she moved her head, adding pressure to the bottom half with her tongue. 

All at once, he pulled her by her hair, placing his hand over hers and stroked three times before he was groaning and cuming, the liquid splashing on her face and chest. 

The door opened, causing her heart to sink to her stomach. “Hayden, I was told-” Sirius stood there, shocked, staring between the cum on her body and her hand on Draco’s softening dick.

* * *

James was pacing back and forth, while Sirius sat at his desk, hands folded in front of him. “We knew.” James started. “We knew he was using you-”

“Using me! You think I didn't want that?” She stood, coming to the chin of her father. She didn't understand why it felt like she shouldn't be looking at him. 

“Did you not feel his… spunk… all over your face?” 

“I put it there, James.” He winced at her, not used to her saying his name. “I feel like you're just jealous because I have someone who can love me and your wife is dead. Sometimes, I hear you talking. You've said that you want Lily alive. Does that mean that you're wanting to trade my life for hers?” 

Her eyes watered as her face stung. It was sharp and hot pain that broke something inside of her. Hands wrapped around her arms, so she pushed them away, looking up just in time to see Sirius falling back. 

She reached out to grab him, to pull him back up, but everything went dark.

* * *

**When Hayden looked around, she didn't recognize where she was. There was a dark wall, a stand, and an archway with a fluttering curtain. “Where-” She turned around, watching people run in. She recognized a few people, Hermione being one, Ron being the other. She knew Neville as well, but the blonde girl was a mystery.**

**Suddenly, she was in front of Sirius, seeing him get hit with a red light, then watching him fall through the archway. She tried to go through, but someone held her back. She was screaming and her face was wet with tears. Whatever was holding her didn't let her go, saying he was dead.**

* * *

Hayden blinked. When she did, a tear slipped down her face leaving a cool trail. Sirius was sitting on the floor, very much alive, and James was to her left while Draco was to her right. They were all looking at her. The tears wouldn't stop, costing her cheeks. One of them stung and she took a moment to think of why.  _ James hit her. _

 

“Hayden-” She didn't want to hear his excuses. She turned and walked out the door. “Hayden come back!” 

“Let her go, James. You fucking…” And she couldn't hear anymore. She let her feet lead her to the potions room, where the Hufflepuff firsties were having class. Unceremoniously, she threw the door open, seeing Regulus Black standing over a cauldron of ominously bubbling green goo. 

Everyone looked and watched her, but she couldn't feel ashamed. “Hayden, is something wrong?” She waved him off. 

“Finish your class.” She sat next to the kid whose own cauldron looked a lovely pink color. She looked at his notes, then leaned over. “You forgot the Lacewing Flies.” He made a distressed sound. “Add Boomslang to neutralize it, then stir clockway five times, then add the Lacewing Flies.” He followed her exact instructions and it turned a the poisonous green. 

“Hayden, if you could refrain from teaching my class, that would be advised. I do understand that you are an outstanding Potions student, but they need to learn for their own.”

“You said that one ingredient mishap could change the entire potions outcome. You could be trying to make a calming Draught and end up with an poisonous brick.” He raised his eyebrow at her. 

“So what would have happened If he would have continued on the same path he was following?”

She thought for a moment. “Adding Eye of newt without the concoction being precise, he would have created a deadly, odorless gas, which could put everyone in the room In a permanent coma state, while the potion left behind would be so potent that it could be absorbed into the skin, with no trace.” Regulus smiled. 

“Very good.” He addressed the class. “Any questions for our own Hayden Potter?” One firstie raised his hand.

“Where did you learn such a thing?”

“Here.” she said simply. “I just pay attention and read ahead and write notes. I'm a bit of an overachiever, so I use my dad's cauldron at home.”

“But you're not allowed to use magic outside of school.”

“My dad does the magic. I mix the potion together.”

She sat in silence for the rest of the class, safe for giving the little Puff some hints that she figured Regulus heard, but ignored. When the class was empty, he motioned for her to approach. She pulled out her wand, closing and locking the door, warding it not to open.

“What we talk about doesn't leave this room, got it?” He seemed taken aback. She stuck out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. 

“Did you prepare a charm?” He asked, looking at her hand. 

“No. We're just going to shake on it and keep our word. Yea?” She slightly shifted her hand, calling his attention to it. He shook it, albeit dubiously, then pulled away. 

“Start talking now.”

“So many things are going wrong In my life. I got caught with Draco- my fault. James hit me- probably my fault. And I just watched Sirius die.” He stood so quickly that he upset the table, knocking things to the floor. “I mean, I think it was fake. I was fighting with them, then everything went away and I was in this room and I watched as Sirius fell through this archway thing and someone was holding me back, saying he was already dead. Then, after that, I was back in Sirius’ office with Draco, Sirius and James looking at me like I was a science experiment.” 

“Did you tell your father, or my brother, or your boyfriend what happened?”

“No, they'll ship me off to some mental hospital or something.” 

“Wizards don't do that.”

“So you say.” She scoffed. “Am I going crazy? Like, I keep getting these feelings that something isn't right.” 

“Explain it.”

“Like I'm not supposed to be here. Like everything is different. I feel like I shouldn't know my dad, or you. I feel like Sirius is still gone like in my… dream? I feel like there's something I'm supposed to be doing.”

“Like what?”

“That's the thing, I don't know. It's like…”

“Like your someone else entirely?”

* * *

James wasn't looking at her. He wouldn't meet her eye as he talked to her. “I have a friend at the Ministry. He's an Unspeakable,  so he knows about the more forbidden aspects of magic.” He walked her through the Ministry to his office where a man with long blonde hair like Draco’s. “He's a Death Eater.” She gasped. She didn't know where that came from. 

James made a motion towards her. “See what I mean? What is a Death Eater?” 

“I don't have a clue.” The man walked up to her. “Do you mind?” She spread her arms, letting him scan his wand over her. 

“Reg did the same thing.”

“But he's a teacher, Mr. Potter. He's not like I am.” The man stated. “When did this first start happening?”

“Three days ago. She was saying things. Then forgetting what she said, as if she never said it at all.” He pointed to a basin on the desk. 

“if you do not mind?” James walked over to the pensieve, pulling a stringy  _ something _ out of his temple with his wand. The man walked over and put his face to the basin. When he pulled back out, he had an interesting look on his face. “Quite peculier.” He mentioned. “Did you notice the way her vision turns unfocused, before answering the question? It's like a trance. As if she doesn't even realize she is answering so strangely. Do you think, just for one night, she could-”

“No.” The man deflated. 

“You don't even know what I was going to ask.”

“But I've been working around you long enough that that I know that what you're offering can't be good.” 

“James…”

“Lucius. No.” She gasped, looking at him. They both looked at her. 

“Your Draco’s father.” She stated. “I mean, I should’ve recognized you by your hair.” She felt sheepish. 

“Ah, yes. Draco talks about you often. He's actually rather fond of you, actually.” She cocked her eyebrow at James, before turning back to Lucius. 

“I'm quite fond of him as well. He talks about you often. He's not allowed to say what you do, but he's really proud. Don't tell him I said that though.” Lucius gave a knowing smile. “So, do you know what he's talking about, because I have no idea.”

“I have some idea, yes.” He turned to James. “Did she say where she was before this started?”

“Remus would know. He was there.” James left her in the room with Lucius. Something wasn't right. Something inside of her was telling her not to trust him. He's done things wrong, so he was bad.

* * *

**Hayden was in a graveyard, held against a stone. A man was there who she didn't recognize, he didn't look human. He looked more like a snake than anything.**

**Around them, people were standing as she cried from the pain stinging her arm and fear. She looked over to see a dead body and bile formed in the back of her throat, threatening to come out.**

**She recognized the one speaking as Lucius Malfoy. There was a man curled up on the ground. When he stood, he was given a hand made of silver, almost like molten metal. The snake like man turned around, and when he touched her, pain like she'd never imagined filled though her head.**

* * *

She was looking at Lucius Malfoy, but he wasn't like before. He had a kinder face, shorter hair, and softer eyes. He was looking at her with curiosity, rather than malice. 

She turned to see James standing in the doorway, as if he just ran in. When her head pulsed, she winced, holding her hand to it. Hayden half expected it to be bleeding. “What did you do to her?”

“I have not touched her.” What was going on. “Has she done this before?”

“Yesterday. Sirius grabbed her arms and she pushed him, then this happened.”

“What…” why was her throat so dry? “What happened?” 

“I think perhaps it would be better to show her.” Lucius did the same thing that James did, pulling out the silvery something, before putting it in the basin. 

“Come here.” She walked over, looking at the curious liquid. When she put her face in like Lucius had before, she was looking at the exact same room. It was like an out of body experience.  _ “Remus would know. He was there. _ ” James walked out of the room. 

Hayden stared at him for a moment before her face contorted in panic. She looked around as a blue light started to surround her. 

Hayden’s body began to flicker in between being visible and invisible. It was as if she was starting to disappear, then reappear. The lights began to shake and she let out a horrid scream. Hayden didn't want to be there. She wanted away. 

James ran into the room.

When she was pulled out, she had to orient herself. They were looking at her like she said she was Jesus. “What's wrong with me.” She wanted to cringe at how weak her voice sounded. 

“That is what we are trying to find, my dear.”

* * *

Draco wrapped her in a hug. “Are you okay? Did they know anything? What happened?”

“They didn't know, but they're looking into it. Why didn't you tell me I was fading in and out of existence?” His face crossed with guilt. 

“Mr. Black said that it would be best if I didn't. Along with a few choice threats about having sex with his goddaughter.” She groaned inwardly. It was great that Sirius cared, but he could be a bit over protective. 

Her thoughts flittered to watching Sirius fall through the archway. She shook her head. “Ignore him. That usually works for my dad. Anyways, I'm glad that he's there. I can't Imagine what holidays would be like without him.” He nodded. “So, want to go upstairs?” He paled slightly lighter and she wanted to laugh. Sirius was pretty good with his choice insults. 

“Maybe not right now.” She chuckled. 

“Okay.” She lean him over to the couch and he laid down. She took the opportunity, laying down with him, half draped over his body. Watching the fire, she felt darkness slowly creeping at her brain. 

It would would be nice to stay here forever. Just in this one little moment. No weird magic, nobody dying, just her and Draco lying on a couch together.

* * *

**She had just gotten back from somewhere with Dumbledore, who was weakened. She was then told to go get Severus Snape. When she turned to leave, her body tensed and was frozen.**

**When she saw Draco, she wanted to fight to be free. He looked for different than she remembered. He was thin and looked like he was crying. He was guilty. She blamed him for a girl getting cursed, for Ron almost dying… he was aiming his wand at Dumbledore, who looked broken and defeated.**

**If she could only reach her wand…**

**A woman showed up, looking excited in in a twisted sort of way. When Snape walked in, she was shocked, but not entirely.**

**The spell that killed the old man was green and something flashed behind her eyes. Something of death and murder and loneliness. It reminded her of never feeling happy again.**

* * *

When she woke up, she didn't even realize she was screaming until she was held by warm tight arms while someone shushed her gently. She melted into her father's arms, crying into his chest. Her center of gravity shifted as she cried. She was being carried. When something made a loud sound and a door opened, she was set down. 

Hayden curled up on herself. Someone was talking, but she couldn't process what they were saying. A hand went through her sweaty hair and she was comforted by it, enough to slip back asleep, not dreaming. 

“Hayden, sweetie, it's time to get up.” 

“Molly?” She grumbled sleepily. “Tell Ginny I'll play Quidditch later.” 

“Hayden?” The voice asked, both confused and concerned.. “Who was Molly?” She sat up quickly, eyes popping open. James was standing there beside many people: Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Draco, Hermione, and surprisingly, Ron and George Fred Weasley. 

“Why are there so many people?” 

James was the one who answered. “Their friend is here.” She looked over to see Ginny with Neville, who was covered in boils.

Ron walked over to her, grabbing her shirt, making Hermione exclaim. His hands were shaking. “Why did you say Molly? Why did you say her name?” Her mind shot back to three years prior, where there was news of Ron’s mother getting into an accident while experimenting with potions. 

“I don't know. I was half asleep.”

“You… were talking like you know her.” She saw tears forming in his eyes. She covered his hands with hers, making him loosen his grip on her shirt. 

“There’s a lot going on right now, so many things are going to go unanswered, but i promise, as soon as i know about your mother, i will let you know first.”

George lead him away and Draco took his place, lacing their fingers together. Sirius was the one who scowled at the connection. “You know he’s my cousin, right? It’s practically incest.”

“That would be the case if i was your child, but i'm James’ daughter, who isn't related to you.” He scowled harder, walking over and sitting on a chair next to Ginny. They exchanged a conversation. 

“So anyways.” James started, ignoring Sirius. “What happened last night?”

“Nightmare.” She chopped out. She didn't want to talk to anyone but Regulus about it, because he promised not to tell. “This whole thing is messing with me.” She looked at the aforementioned Black, who nodded in understanding. He slipped out of the room without anyone noticing. “Why am i in the infirmary?”

“Because you became fevered, so i brought you here for her to help.” James said, pointing at madam Pomfrey. “What happened? I was sitting with Regulus when Draco ran in saying you were having troubles.”

“You were thrashing around and groaning. When we came back, you were screaming bloody murder. Mr. Potter just grabbed you up and carried you away.” Draco was saying, not looking at her. He felt guilty that he couldn’t do anything. She squeezed his hand in her, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

“I’m proud of you,” she whispered into his ear, “You were very brave to go get someone.” He smiled brightly at that and she instantly felt ten times better. “So, my fever is gone?”

“Yes.” 

“So I’m going to go.” She peeled away from Draco, kissing his nose (much to Sirius’ dismay) and walked out of the room. Down the hallway, into the dungeons, she found Regulus standing in front of his desk. 

“What happened?” She closed and silenced the door. “I watched Draco kill the man named Dumbledore. Well, it was supposed to be him, but apparently a teacher betrayed him, killing in Draco’s place.”

“How many murders have you witnessed since this happened?”

“That makes three.” His eyebrows raised. “Cedric Diggory? In that… whatever it is, he was murdered in front of me. I was fourteen.”

“So you get some information from these occurrences?”

“Only little bits, honestly. Like with that last one, Bellatrix was there, the potions professor was Snape, Draco was apparently a Slytherin-”

“Wait, Snape?”

“Severus Snape. Why?”

“Because he was a schoolmate.” He walked over to the fire, but it wasn’t lit. “Do you mind?” When Hayden lifted the silence charm, it came to life. “Sirius?” He said into the fire. “Can you bring your friends. It concerns Hayden.” He pulled back out. We’re just going to talk about Snape. Nothing else,  unless you bring it up.” She nodded. Regulus was quickly becoming Hayden’s favourite teacher- not counting Remus of course. James came first, but when he noticed Hayden, his face changed slightly. Sirius and remus came next. 

“What’s up, Reg?” Sirius asked. He was wearing a plain blue shirt now, compared to the neon green band shirt he was wearing the last time she saw him. Remus was also wearing a different shirt, his a flighty yellow color rather than a red. 

“Do you remember Severus Snape?”

“Self righteous fellow who didn’t know the meaning of shampoo, had this creepy thing for Lily before she wed to James?” Sirius asked, not committed to the conversation.

“I guess?”

“Not at all, why?” She chuckled. 

“What did he do when he was at school?”

“Be a waste of space.”

“I mean, he was good at potions?”

“Yea, sure.”

“Good enough to be a professor?” Hayden asked nervously. Sirius scowled at her questions. 

“Why?”

“Because…” She looked at Regulus, who nodded encouragingly. Maybe they didn’t need the whole truth. “Because i keep having these weird memories, and one of them was a potions professor, who killed the headmaster.” She took a breath, hoping that they’d concentrate on the theme, rather than concentrating on the story.

“He was super racist. Like, blood status stopped mattering forty years ago, but he still cared about it, saying that Muggle-born witches and wizards were useless and didn’t deserve magic.” James explained, his expression going dark. “He insulted you mom.” 

Hayden sighed. He never really talked about Lily. The last time she asked, she was eleven and when he began to speak, he broke down and pulled hier in, crying into her shoulder. He stayed like that, having a break down about his dead wife, and Hayden had no idea how to comfort him, aside from letting him cry and promising herself never to ask again. She wondered about her, but until she finally went to Sirius, she had no idea. 

“He was a scum bag. I get it.” 

“Also I’m pretty sure he hated children. Who would put him in charge of children? That’s like making an animal abuser work at a pet store.” She chuckled. In that moment, she appreciated Regulus just a little bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco seemed to be skirting around her, almost avoiding her. She would wait in the common room for him, but he would never show up. He always said he was busy when they were together and that they were going to hang out some other time.  _ Some other time  _ seemed to only get farther and farther away. It didn’t seem to help when the flashbacks; which is what she learned to call them, for they seemed to take place in past years; were only getting worse, and far longer.

She decided that she would corner him the next time she saw him. It took two days before they met in the common room. She approached the blond. “I have the transfiguration homework. I need to get it done.” 

He tried to walked away, but she grabbed his arm. He wasn’t looking at her so she grabbed his face, turning it in her direction. His eyes wouldn’t meet hers. “You can tell me when something is wrong. Even if it’s about me.”

“I know.”

“Is this about the whole problem i'm having? If so that’s okay, because i'm even having trouble with it.”

“It’s a little strange.” He looked like he was getting ready to run away.

“Are you going to break up with me?” He looked up at her so quickly that his hair fluttered around his face, meeting her eyes for the first time.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because you've been avoiding me for days and you won’t look at me, and you seem to not want to be around me.” He covered her face in his hands, leaning in to kiss her lips. It was one of pure passion, devastating her of any rational thoughts aside from Draco’s lips. 

“No, it’s just… I’m scared, Princess.” He explained, looking defeated.

“Is it Sirius? I can get him to stop threatening you, it’s-”

“I'm not scared  _ of _ anything. I'm scared for you. We don't know what's going on with you and it’s scary and i don't want somethin to go wrong. I don't want to lose you.”

“We’re trying, Drake, we are. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm just having a problem with magic. The worst that could happen is i lose my magic. Would you be fine dating a squib?” he gave a laugh. Not joyful, but not bitter like she had heard from him before. 

“I’d date you if you told me you were a Muggle, who was winging your way through the school.” She laughed with him, hugging him tightly. “I love you.”

I love you, too.”

When she was in Theory of Magic, she paid attention. It was shared with the Hufflepuff class. Today, Professor Weasley was talking about time travel. “There are a few different theories on the idea of time travel. One is the idea that it is one giant loop. Once time runs out, it’ll just restart and the exact same thing will happen in the exact same way. That means that right now, this very moment, you've done all this before. You've sat in my classroom pretending to listen to my lecture while i rattle on as if i don’t know that Neville is about to fall asleep and Justin and Susan are passing notes.” She chuckled as Justin put his hands on the desk and Neville sat up straight. “Get sleep at night, bud, not in my class. No more notes, yea? Anyways. Another theory is that time, itself just doesn’t exist.” 

“What?” She accidentally said out loud, causing several people to chuckle, including the professor.

“Yes, Hayden. There are people who believe that time isn’t real. We just exist. We shouldn’t live for the purpose of beating time, it isn't real. While it’s not as common, it is still believed by plenty of people. The next theorem states that time already happened. That means that everything you do or will do, or have done, already occurred.” Hayden raised her hand. “Yes?”

“Isn’t that just like the first theory?”

“How so?”

“They both say that time already happened.”

“Yes, but they’re different. While the first says that time is an eternal loop, the other means that you cannot change time. Everything that is happening will, in every universe you create by traveling through time, be destined to happen. There is no way to change it.”

“So… if you, for instance, watched an animal die from a distance, but not see it’s death, then later go back in time and save it, you had already saved it in the original timeline?” He looked at her strangely, as did the rest of the class.

“I suppose, yes. That's how that works.”

“What if, for instance again, you were forced through time? Like someone used a time turner or something and forced you through time?”

“Is it possible to force someone through time?”

“I wouldn’t think so, but like all magic you can force something. With regular magic, you can use the controlling curse. blood magic, if you use someone else’s blood, it’s being forced. Time magic might have the same principles.” The bell rang, signalling them to leave. 

“Ever the astute Ravenclaw, Hayden.” He smiled. “We should talk about this more. You seem to have some theories of your own.”

“No, just curious. Thank you, anyways.” 

She naturally went to Regulus. He shouldn’t have a class right now, so she figured she would have time. She knocked as she walked in to let him know that she was coming in, but stopped in her tracks. He was leaning over someone, very invested in connecting his mouth with their own. She couldn’t see who it was, but she figured it was better that way. “Sorry, i didn't know you had someone with you. I’ll come back. Carry on.” She closed the door, running away quickly. She never figured Regulus to be the make-out-in-an-empty-classroom type, but she figured that you never really know someone.

Walking through the halls aimlessly until she had to be in class, she saw Sirius walking with the grumpiest look she had ever seen on his face. It was almost cartoon like, the way he was frowning. She followed him, walking into his class. “Sirius?”

He looked up at her, his face softened, but he still looked upset. “What’s up, Pup?”

“Ugh, we talked about calling me that while at school.”

“No, we talked about me saying that in class.” She shuttered.

“People still howl at me in the hallways.” He barked out a laugh. She was contemplating telling Sirius about Regulus, being as they were brothers, but she figured if Reg wanted people to know, he would tell them. 

She looked at Sirius. “I’m having a moment. I need pads.” He laughed again, louder this time, setting his cup down, transforming into a giant black dog. He jumped up on the desk, laying down. 

She walked over, put her face between his fluffy shoulders and let out a loud and exasperated sigh. It wasn’t that uncommon. When she was a child, whenever James had work, or when he was having a break down, Hayden would stay with Sirius while Remus helped with James. He often laid with her as Padfoot to keep her warm, so she became accustomed to the warm softness of his fur. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her face so she could breath.

“You know, in the other place, you, my dad, and a guy named Peter became animagi illegally because you wanted to be with Remus on full moons.” In this place, Sirius went through the system, being legal. He was the only one of his friends that actually wanted to. Of course, you were still a dog. My dad was a deer. Peter was a rat.” He shifted, so she sat up and he changed back, sitting on his desk.

“Peter?”

“Peter Pettigrew. He kind of betrayed my mom and dad.”

“How?” She found it easier to talk about it like a book, and no one really questions her. She only tells Regulus that she experiences the memories first hand. Everyone else thinks that she just has them like thoughts popping into her head.

“Well, they were on the run, because i was apparently the only one who could defeat the bad guy. They needed a secret keeper and they were going to make it you, but you thought it would be obvious and they would go after you, so you suggested they made it Peter. They wouldn’t have guessed such a weak guy, you know?” He nodded, fully paying attention. “Well, that’s exactly what he wanted. He gave the location to Voldemort and he broke in, killed them, and tried to kill me.” He sucked in a breath through his teeth, watching her. “Apparently i survived him a few times. When i was a baby was one. The second being that he was attached to the back of a teacher’s head. He tried to kill me. In second year, there was a memory of him that tried to suck the life out of a girl. In third year, everyone thought that you were trying to kill me because they thought you were the one to give up James and Lily. Until you explained everything, i believed it too. In fourth year, i was forced into a murder tournament by a Death Eater disguised as an ex-Auror, which brought back Voldemort.”

His legs were crossed and he was leaning on his arms, hands on his knees. He had an awe-inspired look on his face. “In my fifth year, there was this evil lady, who wouldn’t let us use magic in her class and used a blood quill as a punishment.” He gave an angry sigh, but didn’t interrupt. “She kept telling everyone that i was lying about Voldemort. The ministry was behind her, making a joke of me. It was to a point when no one would believe me, but people started dying. Muggles. Eventually, Hermione decided that we should start a club of sorts, but secret. I had to teach people the defense that they weren’t learning in class. All while getting visions from Voldemort.”

“Why?”

“When he used my blood to come back to life, i guess it created a connection between us. I didn’t know that many details.” It was strange to her to talk about it like she actually experienced it. 

“What the hell were you put through in your other place?” A voice from the door asked. She turned to see James standing in the doorway, leaning against the entrance. 

“Enough.”

“Reg said you wanted something.” She blushed, remembering him previously devouring someone’s face. She had forgotten all about him. 

“Yea. I just wanted to talk. Is he… alone?” James looked away, nodding. He wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Yea.” She smiled as she walked out of the room. Regulus was straightened out again, no hint of his previous actions. His hair was neatly brushed, he wasn’t blushing, his clothes were straight. When she walked in and closed the door, he cleared his throat. 

“I’m… uh… sorry you had to see that. I’m not usually so…”

“Brasen?” She finished, cocking her eyebrow at him. He gave a nervous laugh.

“Correct. You didn’t see who…?”

“No. I only saw you and walked away. I’m not one to intrude on private moments.”

“So, what did you want to talk about?” She ignored the fact that he changed the subject. 

“I was thinking. Someone mentioned something about time travel, so i've been thinking. First, is it coincidence that Professor Weasley is talking about time travel?”

“I think so. I mean, i haven’t told him to talk about it. Maybe someone else did.” 

“Okay, well, what if, and this is the craziest thing i'm about to say: What if in my other side, i was trying to go back in time, but something went wrong?”

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know yet.” She explained, taking a deep breath. “I bet it was something stupid.”

“Don’t say that, you don’t know.”

“I was a Gryffindor. It was stupid.”

“Your father, godfather, and his boyfriend were all in Gryffindor.”

“My statement stands.” Regulus gave a loud laugh, just as Sirius burst through the door. 

“Yes, my rude sibling?”

“I’m not rude!” He defended.

“You just walked in here without knocking.”

“Hayden does the same thing.”

“Nah, i knock.” 

“That’s not important. Your dad is looking for you.” Hayden stood and walked out the door, meeting him in Sirius’ office. Lucius was beside him, looking curiously at her all over again.

“You needed me?”

“Yes. Lucius here told me some things and i figured you might need to know.” She nodded at her father, sitting down.

“It had been known that those who travel through time have what are known as Temporal Particles which connect them to what they’ve done. They have little pieces of time floating around them. The longer one travels. The more Temporal Particles they are surrounded with. It’s very hard to see them, but as i am an expert in this type of thing,” He gave a smile, before quickly falling to his regular face. “I can. Traveling thirty minutes would result in around fifty to one hundred particles in one’s air space. Traveling five years creates anywhere from four to eight million.” She coughed at the number. “You however, it seem have an infinite amount of Temporal Particles.”

“What does that mean?”

“The longer you’ve gone without traveling through time, the less particles. After traveling five years, it would only take about a week for them all to be gone. You, however are different. As you lose particles, they are growing back just as rapidly.”

“And that mean…?”

“Part of you is stuck inside time.”

“How? I’m here. I’m all here. Everything about me is with me.”

“You’ve been having memories of things that you’ve never done. You know things that you should not. Sometimes you have trouble telling the difference between what really happened and what’s a memory.” She looked away. “You’re getting memories from a different time line.”

“I thought there was only one time line, ever.”

“Have you heard of the Multiverse theory?”

“That… there are other universes out there almost exactly like this one, where other things have happened, so it’s changed.”

“In this universe, you’re a smart, confident, loving Ravenclaw, whose father is overprotective and his friends work at your school. Another one would be, as James has explained to me, you’re an orphan, after a dark wizard murdered your family, who grew up with abusive relatives, who watched people die and had the weight of the universe on your shoulder.”

“But, Mr. Malfoy, I haven’t done any time traveling. Why would i be stuck?”

“Maybe it wasn’t  _ you _ per se but a version of you.” She sat back, looking at the ceiling. What had happened to her where she had to travel through time, and how did she get stuck?

* * *

She hugged Draco as tight as her arms would let her. “What’s wrong?” He asked. His words rattled her ear, which was on his chest. 

“Everything is so confusing right now.” She sighed. She moved closer to him when his arms went around her. 

“Come sit down.” They moved from the entrance to the couch, laying across the couch. He was backed against the back of the couch and she was next to him, back to the fire. “Want to talk about it?”

“No, i want to talk about why you have detention? It’s not like you to get into a fight, let alone getting caught.” He tried to look away from her, a feat that wasn’t easy due to their close proximity.

“It’s really nothing.” He tried.

“Then you won’t have any problems telling me.” He sighed, putting his chin on her head. “Some stupid person from Gryffindor said something about someone i know, so i shut him up really quickly.” 

“Who was it?” Instead of answering, he moved her face and kissed her deeply. She hummed into it, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly tighter. “Don’t think this conversation is over.”

“Of course not.” She stood off the couch pulling him with her. She pulled him to the dorm, making sure it was empty before spelling it locked. He had a wicked grin on his face as she sat down, taking off her shirt. She was wearing a black bra this time, the material not as visible against her skin which fastened in the front. His smile widened. “That one’s my favourite.” She smiled, pulling him close. Hayden bit her lip, looking up at Draco. “What’s wrong?”

“Do… you want to…” She took a deep breath, looking up at him, making eye contact. “Do you want to go all the way?” His eyes widened as his mouth fell open, a sigh falling out. He crouched down to be eye level with her. 

“I’m not going to push you to. If you want to, we can, but you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” She smiled, kissing him. 

“I think i want to.” 

“If you want to stop at any point, you can, okay? Just tell me to stop and i will.” She nodded, letting him push her back to the bed. He leaned over her, a kind smile on his face, while his hair fell forward. “Are you sure?”

She put her hand up and through his hair. “Of course.” He leaned down, kissing her neck. She let her eyes fall closed as he moved down, unfastening her bra. He did nothing but kiss as his hand slid down her belly, gliding across her hip under her clothes. She sighed happily when his lips grazed her hip. 

When she felt his hands on her hips, she wiggled them. Draco pulled her pants off with her underwear. When he sat up, Hayden opened her eyes, watching him take his shirt off. He slid out of his pants, motioning her her to back up farther onto his bed. When she did, he moved on the bed, too. “You ready?”

She nodded, so he moved his hand to her. With careful movements, he slid his fingers against her, before sliding down and pushing one inside of her. Hayden swore as he slowly pushed his finger inside.

While he moved inside of her, he leaned down, putting his tongue on her again. Hayden didn’t even notice he added a second finger until he was spreading his fingers inside of her. “Can you do the-”

“Yea.” She grabbed her wand, casting a contraceptive charm. Draco gave one last kiss to her thigh before adjusting his body over hers. He moved her legs so that he fit snugly between them. She watched with interest as he grabbed himself, shifting closer, before putting it against her. 

“If you ever want to stop…” He reminded, before leaning down and kissing her, moving his hips forward. Hayden hissed at the intrusion, feeling a painful burn. Halfway in, Draco stopped and opened his eyes, putting his forehead to hers. “Are you okay?”

“Yea… I’m… Just keep going.” He kept eye contact as he slid in until she felt his hips touch hers. He gave a small laugh.

“It’s all in.” She nodded, unable to form words. She didn’t even care that she couldn’t. She just knew that in this moment, she was the happiest she’d been in a long time. 

He waited until she nodded before carefully pulling out. She felt him moving inside of her.When he pushed his hips back in, her eyes popped open and she looked at him. He was holding her hips with shaking hands and his eyes were pressed shut as if he was trying his hardest to hold back. She let out a deliberate moan and his hips jerked forward, burying himself inside of her. He looked down at her, shocked. 

Oh, god, Princess I’m so-”

“Do it again.” He blinked. She knew how she looked. Red in the face, hands tightly wound in his blankets, chest heaving, but she didn’t care. It felt amazing. “Drake, please.” He swallowed thickly, sliding his hands from her hips to her knees, never breaking contact. 

“You’re sure?”

“Please.” He groaned and shifted his hips, pushing her knees to her chest. When he began to move, she had to bury her face in the pillow so not to moan out loud. He was deeper than any fingers, including her own, have ever gone. She could swear she could feel him all the way in her chest. “It’s good. It’s so good.” He groaned, leaning down, pushing his face into her neck. One hand trailed from her leg back to her hip, sliding in to touch her center. She shook with the pleasure of it, biting her lip.

“Keep talking like that and i won’t be able to last very long.” She looked at him through thick eyelashes. 

“There’s always round two.” Draco’s breath came out shaken and he thrust his hips slightly harder, making her eyes roll as he hit something deep inside of her over and over again. She could feel her belly beginning to tighten and her legs started to twitch. “I’m gonna-”

“Cum for me, Princess.” It didn’t take long with his pace until her body was stretching and her toes were curling, her having the hardest orgasm she’d ever had before.

* * *

Hayden woke up groggy, but sated. With a stretch of her legs and a groan, she blinked. She felt like she shouldn’t be so comfortable. She was on the run, wasn’t she? With Hermione and Ron.

Hayden sat up quickly, looking around. Rather than a tent in the middle of the forest, she was in the Ravenclaw boy’s dorm room. It was the middle of the night, so everyone was asleep. She had another dream and walked to talk to someone about it. Grabbing her Cloak that her father gave her, she walked out of the room, aiming for Regulus. It was only midnight and she had known him to stay up quite late, so she gambled that he would follow that tradition.

He wasn’t in the classroom, but the office door was closed with the light on, so she figured he was busy. Hayden took the cloak off, draping it over the back of the chair, before sitting down, legs over one arm, head back over the other. 

It was taking a long time, so she called out. “Hey, Regulus?” 

From the office, there was a bang and a groan before, he cleared his throat. “Yea?”

“Is it a bad time? I wanted to talk to you.” There was a long stretch of silence.

“Give me a minute. I’ll be out.” She leaned her head back again, waiting, until the door finally opened. Regulus’s face was flushed, but she was too tired to actually consider why. “What’s up?”

“Another dream. This time, it involved you.”

“Me? I thought i was dead?”

“Well, something you did before you died.”

“What was that?” There was a sound from the office and Regulus sighed. “It was… a cat. I got a cat.” She nodded slowly. 

“Well, anyways, you apparently defied Voldemort by stealing a locket.”

“Can you do me a favor? Can you go over there and get me a crystal vial? I need it for tomorrow.” She stood. Regulus never asked her to do anything. Walking over to the cabinet, she pulled out her wand. What if it was someone pretending to be him? At a noise, she turned around and stunned the person at the office door.

Hayden’s mouth fell open when she saw her father looking like he was trying to sneak out of Regulus’ office.Regulus was covering his face with both hands and James looked like he was trying his hardest to break out of the spell. Hayden walked over, sitting at the desk. With her arms crossed, she looked at the both of them. “Care to explain?”

“Actually, i’d rather not.” Regulus explained, finally looking at her. She released the spell holding James and he sat down in the chair next to the teacher. 

“So… you’re boning my dad?” James winced and she wanted to laugh. “Or the other way around. Either way, it’s not my business.” Hayden mentioned, looking at the door. No one was standing there, so she kept on. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, i wanted to.” Regulus explained. “It was your father who wanted to wait.”

“I didn’t think you’d take it that well.” Her father wasn’t looking at her, but rather focusing on a specific spot on the wall to their left. 

“With how i reacted to my Uncles sleeping with each other, you really think i would be any more hateful?”

“Well, i know you miss your mother, so i figured you would think i was trying to replace her with Regulus.”

“Sorry, Dad, but there is no comparison. While Regulus does hold that boyish charm and articulate manner of speaking, he’s nothing to mom’s strong beauty and flawless personality.” Both Regulus and James seemed impressed. “Plus, i can see the benefits of Regulus being my second dad.” Hayden gave an evil smile, looking at the couple. James rolled his eyes. 

“So, what did i do? You never answered that.” 

“You… Sirius told me that you got killed by Voldemort and i figured that you did something stupid. All the information i got was from Sirius, who was upset, to say the least, that you decided to become a bad guy.”

She had been starting to piece together everything that happened in the other life. It was still so hard to deal with. “So what actually happened?”

“You were a Death Eater, but you decided that you didn’t like their ideals, so you went against them, sacrificing yourself in the process.”

“How do you know all this? Did Sirius know?” She hadn’t told them that Sirius died in the other time.

“Uh… your house elf told me.” James looked at Regulus, whose eyes were focused on Hayden. It’s common knowledge that House Elves were banned from enslavement nearly forty years ago. “Kreacher said that you didn’t like how Voldemort treated him, so you went against him. There was a cave, and a potion. The locket was on the bottom of it. You had to drink the whole thing before it was reachable. Apparently, you ordered Kreacher to take the locket and destroy it. While he left, you were dragged down… under water…” She stopped. This was really hard to talk about.

“By what? It couldn’t have just been any water.” She looked directly at him, finally making eye contact. 

“Inferi.” The room went deathly silent. They knew what Inferi were. Everyone did, even if they didn’t want to.

“That’s enough… for today, don’t you think?” James said, standing. “I’ll… walk you back to your room.” It seemed like the hallways were a bit darker than they were before. Maybe it was her nerves playing on her. “Lucius told me that he might know a way to figure out what happened on the other side before you ended up in this situation. Would you be willing to try?”

“Is he going to try and hypnotize me?”

“Maybe. You never know with that guy.”

* * *

Walking into the forest, she had four things. The Resurrection Stone, The Invisibility Cloak, her wand, and a tiny bag that Hermione had given her. Before she made it to the clearing, she opened the bag. Hayden couldn’t believe it. Hermione had given her a time turner. 

She didn’t plan on using it, just put it around her neck. She already knew what she had to do. It was what Dumbledore raised her for. Taking a deep breath she dropped the stone and cloak. She said her goodbyes and met her parents, talked to Sirius and Remus, and accepted that she was going to die. She walked into the clearing, listening to Voldemort’s taunts. They didn’t effect her now. She was more than just a child. She had been chased, attacked, hexed, she’s been in numerous battles for her life. She was ready to die. Hermione and Ron would be together and happy. Those who were still alive would rebuild. She’d probably have something to honor her life, but that was okay. As long as no one else died, she was content. Hayden lowered her wand, looking at the crowd. She noticed Narcissa standing next to Lucius. She had never seen them so distraught. Lucius looking rugged and beat, Narcissa looking tired and worried. Hagrid was there, practically crying because she was going to do this.

She took another breath.  _ To the very end _ her father said, and she believed it. They would be with her to the very end.

“Avada Kedavra!” Tom yelled, and her body was filled with pain, but only for a split second, then everything went dark.

* * *

She sat up quickly, looking around the room. She was in Sirius’ office. Sirius, Remus, James, and Regulus were standing around the room, Lucius was behind her. No one seemed to know what to say. “Hayden.” She followed the voice, noticing James. He walked over and hugged her. Sirius quickly joined him, behind her, and Remus to her side. She didn’t understand what was going on and was quickly feeling suffocated. 

She looked back to see Lucius, who wasn’t even his eccentric self. He was looking at the ground with a pensive look on his face. Regulus wasn’t even looking at her. She faintly remembered someone’s magic passing over her and what looked like a screen in front of her.

Was it a magic to see her dreams? 

“What happened?” She asked, finally getting James to pull away. 

“We… saw you die, Hayden.” Sirius explained. Her heart beat to hard in her chest. “And we were dead.” He sighed, “All of us.” She looked away guiltily. She never wanted them to know.

“On the bright side,” Lucius started. “I know what happened. I know how you got into this situation.” He used his wand, rewinding the screen in front of them like a video. It stopped when she was putting on the time turner. “When you wear a time turner, whether you realize it or not, it creates a field of concentrated time particles to help in case something goes wrong.” He explained, as if everyone understood what he was talking about. 

“What does that mean?” Remus asked, scowling at the blonde man. That was surprising to Hayden, because he was never like that to anyone.

“Like a forcefield of time energy. When she was attacked by the killing curse, she was wearing the time turner, so the ‘force field’ activated. Essentially, her other self is stuck in time, suspended by the time magic. It caused a ripple, attaching to the most…” He stopped, looking around. No one was following. “Basically, she’s dead there, but since she had the time turner on, her soul found the closest thing to try and get back into a timeline, so here you are.” 

“What.... what happens now?” Hayden asked. She wasn’t actually sure she wanted to know.

“You can choose. Either go back, this ‘you’ would have no memory that anything different happened, but your have to live out whatever fate the time magic has for you,, or stay here, keep your memory of both sides, and that one continues, with you staying dead.”

“So either way, that ‘me’ dies.”

“Well, not quite. There’s no way to know what the time energy would actually do.. It could’ve gone back to before you were attacked. You could change your outcome.”

“But then i wouldn’t have anyone. Sirius and Remus and Regulus and my dad. Draco would be my enemy, i couldn’t live with that.” Lucius’ face softened.

“You have time to think about it.”

* * *

“You have to stay here.” Draco explained, curled up with her on the couch.

“It’s not like i'm going to completely disappear. I just won’t remember anything. It will be like none of this weird shit ever happened.

“Everyone here will remember though.”

“But the other me will die. People need her more than i need those memories here.”

“Why do people need her so much?”

“She’s the only one who can kill the evil guy. If she doesn’t no one can.”

“But that’s not here. Here there is no evil wizard. You still have your family. If you chose to stay, it won’t even matter.”

“How could i live comfortably here, knowing that everyone is probably going to be enslaved there?” Draco sighed, kissing her cheek.

“You being Hayden Potter, you couldn’t.” she laughed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You have this way of… putting others before yourself. Kind of like, putting yourself in danger instead of the person. I don’t doubt that the other you would sacrifice herself to save all those people.” Wanting to change the subject, Hayden looked at Draco,

“Technically, since i have her experiences as well, I’m two years older. You’re dating an older chick.”

“And what a beautiful chick she is.” He chuckled.

“So Draco?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you get into that fight?” He sighed deeply, ruffling her hair. 

“Can’t you let it go?”

“Can’t you just tell me?” He groaned, putting his face into her hair.

“I was you.” He said, quietly. What did he mean that it was her?

“Huh?”

“Some stupid sixth year was being rude about me dating you, so i fought with him.”

“What was he saying about me?” She sat up, looking at him. 

“Hayden…”

“What was it?” 

“You have the looks closely relating to a muggle super model and he was jealous?” She raised her eyebrow at him and he gave her a little whine. “So that won’t work?”

“No, tell me what he said.”

“I was talking to Ron Weasley about you, telling him that you’re okay and you’re working on figuring it out, because he cares too since you and Hermione are somewhat friends and some stupid kid came up and asked what we were talking about. When i said you name, he used a stupid slur. I didn’t even wait, i just punched him in the face. When he tried to fight back, i let myself go, beating him down.” Her heart swelled. He defended her when she wasn’t even there. Hayden smiled, leaning in and kissing Draco. She kissed him deeply, and passionately.

“Thank you for defending me.”

“What kind of boyfriend would i be if i didn’t?” She smiled against his lips.

“I want a name.”

* * *

“Hey dad.” She sang as she walked into the room. He was sitting with Sirius, when they looked up.

“What do you want?” Hayden scoffed. 

“Why do you think i want something?”

“Because you always do when you talk like that.”

“You’re right this time. I need a favor.” He looked at her dubiously.

“What kind of favor?” 

“I need someone to distract a person and not ask a lot of questions.” Sirius and James shared a look before standing up quickly. 

“Is anyone going to be in pain when you’re done?”

“Uh, does shame count as pain?”

“No.”

“Then no.”

“Then i’m your man. Who do you need distracted?” 

“Sirius!” James yelled, causing the other man to look at him. “You're a teacher.”

“It’s a prank, James. No one is getting hurt. It’s practically a marauder thing.” Hayden smiled, more like grinned at her father. He was outvoted.

* * *

The charm was easy. Getting into the Gryffindor common room was tricky. Sirius provided the password, so she snuck into the dorm using her cloak, finding the correct room. Sure it was the right bed, she charmed all of his clothes and his body soap and his hair products. 

Sneaking out was harder because a group of students walked in just as she was trying to sneak out. They were giggling about something, but she didn’t care, holding her breath until they decided to leave the entrance way. Hayden made her way to Sirius, who was sitting in his office, and took the hood down from her cloak. He jumped when he saw her.

“All clear?” She took it off the rest of the way, giving him the “OK” sign. “Can’t wait to see what you’ve cooked up.”

“It’s petty revenge, of course you’d be excited.” She laughed. 

At lunch the next day, she sat jittery with Draco. “What’s up with you?” She merely smiled and kissed his cheek. When the boy walked into the room, the whole student body was silenced. It was like a wave of silence washing over the crowd. She sat satisfied as his hair changed in rainbow colors and his skin looked a sickly color green. Every once in awhile, his skin would flash an ugly brown color, which would melt into the words “bigot,” “Racist,” and a few choice words that he said himself etched on his skin. His clothes were no better, spouting many insensitive words of all insults she could think of. He favourite attachment would have to be the notice-me-not charm that only affected him. He was the only one who wouldn’t see it. She looked up at the staff table, seeing Sirius look very impressed. He leaned over to Remus, explaining something, then he looked impressed as well. She smiled brilliantly, looking back to Draco, who was grinning just as brightly.

* * *

“I’ve made my decision.” She told Lucius, who was in Sirius’ office again. He looked slightly distressed; no longer clean shaven with bags under his eyes. What’s wrong with you?”

“Lack of sleep. I’m still trying to figure things out.”

“Like?”

“Why two years behind?”

“What year is it?”

He gave a sigh. “1997, why?”

“Because it’s 1997 there, too. I guess we just started a bit late.” She wasn’t really sure if that was why, she figured she would never actually get that answer.

“”What was your decision?”

“I’m going to stay.” Hayden explained. She took a deep breath. “That other world doesn’t matter as much as this one does. I can always make the same friends, but i can’t bring my family back to life. I can’t get the experience that i have with Draco.”

“Very well.”

* * *

She walked into Draco, who was staring at the fire. She sat down next to him, but he barely looked at her. “I suppose you chose not to stay?”

“Stay where?” He scoffed, wrapping his arm around her. “If you’re talking about the other me, yes, i definitely chose to lose all of those wonderfully sexy memories.” He looked at her in shock, a smile crossing his face. “You could’ve told me that’s why you wanted me to stay, you turd.” He laughed out loud, trying to hide his face. 

He looked through his fingers. “Wonderfully sexy, you say?” She laughed out loud, wrapping around him tightly.

* * *

_ She saw hagrid carrying her body. Out of the forest, she was carried to the school again. Voldemort was laughing of course, as her friends cried over her.Hermione and Ginny seemed to be crying the hardest, next only to Mcgonagall and Molly Weasley. Ron held Hermione as she cried, Ginny and Molly holding each other. Neville, strong brave Neville was the one who walked forward.  _ We don’t need Hayden _ he said.  _ If we give up, Hayden died for nothing. _ When he pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor, she soared with pride. He truly lived up to the longbottom name. When he swung at the snake, she practically cheered, though no one could hear her.  _

_ She didn’t even hold it back when he killed Nagini. Hermione was the one who went head to head with Voldemort. He was beginning to overpower her, so Mcgonagall stepped in, beside her, Ron on her other side, Molly and Weasley next to him. And Voldemort was dead, graceless on the ground of the school, killed not by fate, but by a Mudblood and a group of blood traitors. _

_ She watched as Hermione walked over to her body, tears falling again. Reaching down, Hermione closed her eyes and stood, casting the charm that they had the night Dumbledore died. Slowly, they started to join her, one at a time, raising their wands into the sky.  _

_ Hayden could have cried. She sniffed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see brilliant red hair and familiar green eyes. Behind her, a man of her skin tone and build. Sirius and Remus stood behind them, Tonks not too far away. When she noticed a long beard and twinkling eyes, she let herself cry. “It’s time, Hayden.” the woman said, and hand in her mother’s Hayden walked deeper into that bright shine. _

* * *

Hayden sat up quickly, wiping her tears. She hadn’t expected that. Next to her, Draco laid down, snoring softly. She kissed him lightly, before pulling on his robe, walking out of the room. her first destination was James, so she walked to Regulus’ room. 

She knew where his room was because James told her that if she couldn’t find him, she should go to Regulus. Knocking on the portrait, she waited, until a grumpy, tired looking Regulus peeked through. When he saw her, he opened it wider. “Hayden?”

“I want to talk to my dad.” She mentioned. He began to say that James wasn’t there, but she gave him a look and he invited her inside. Curled into the bed, her father laid there, until she shook him.

James woke with a start, looking at her. “What’s wrong, pudding cup?” 

“Oh, god, that’s almost as bad as Sirius calling me pup.” He chuckled and shifted so she could sit down. When he finally got a look at her, he put her hands to her face. 

“You’ve been crying. What’s wrong?”

“Just a dream.”

“Another?”

“I died.” She said. “I died and Hermione had to kill him. If the Weasley’s weren’t there with Mcgonagall, she would have died, too.” He pulled her into a hug, which caused her to cry again. “I’m so glad that i decided to stay.” He nodded against her. 

“I am too, sweetheart.”  She took a deep breath, giving a silent prayer to the Hayden that died to save the entire world in the other universe.

* * *

She talked to Ron all day. She ended up at the Burrow, somehow in the next few weeks. “She was brilliant.” He was listening intently, along with all of the other Weasley children and even Arthur Weasley, who had to be filled in on everything that was going on., as she talked about the other Molly. “If it wasn’t for her, the war wouldn’t have even been won. She killed a crazy woman for Ginny.” The girl went pink, but didn’t shy away. “Of course, she treated other me like her own child. When Hayden didn’t have anyone else, she had Molly Weasley.”

“Did she love us?” Hayden smiled at Ginny.

“With everything inside of her. She went out of her way to make sure that you guys were happy and safe. She didn’t even want Fred and George to join the Order of the Phoenix because it posed a slightly bigger danger than just sitting around running a joke shop.” 

“Joke shop, you say?” George mentioned. Hayden just laughed. 

“One of the best in all of Britain.”

“The whole of Britain.” Fred continued, sharing a smirk with his twin. 

“Be good, you two.” She chuckled, not meaning it. She remembered what the twins did in her other life and all that they had to sacrifice. She would let them has as much fun as possible, as long as they were together. 

She told Ron about the tournament and the woods- leaving out the anger- and Ginny about Quidditch and her standing up for people so they weren’t abused by the Carrows. All in all, it was turning out that this decision was one of her better ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to publish the other ending as well, let me know :)


End file.
